


Sis puella magica

by mysticferret



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticferret/pseuds/mysticferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal girl has a peculiar dream.</p><p>---</p><p>A friend wanted me to write out the opening scene of the series, so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sis puella magica

                The night had gone over like any other: Madoka finished her homework, had dinner with her little brother and father, brushed her teeth, got into her pajamas, and bid her family good night. She snuggled up in her blankets, warm and familiar, sleepily letting her mind wander as she drifted off. And yet, the dream she had that night… It was unlike any other she had ever had.

                The scenery was twisted and warped, colored black and white like a chessboard. The winding staircase below was making her dizzy just from looking over the railing to see what was below. Blinking and shaking her head, Madoka made her way down the long, winding, dizzying stairs, a distinct sense of foreboding at the back of her mind. Her footsteps echoed around her, the only sound other than her own breathing. It was so unsettlingly quiet… Where was she? What was this place? Her thoughts whirled as she continued down the steps, the checkered walls beginning to look like they were moving gently if she stared for too long. They were lined with windows as well, pitch black, and when the wandering girl had tried to peer outside through one of them, all she could see was her reflection on the dark surface. Not even the room around her was reflected in it; there was only Madoka, dressed in her school uniform and wearing her usual pigtails, staring back at her with a worried crease in her brow. Her sense of foreboding only grew as time went on.

                How much time had passed? Everything seemed to run together as she descended lower and lower, the clatter of her feet seeming to become louder and and louder as Madoka stepped off each flight of stairs. Despite the uncomfortable and eerie atmosphere, Madoka felt an undercurrent of urgency in her fear, like she had to be somewhere. Was it the instinct to seek safety? She wondered as she picked out the end of the winding staircases that seemed far below. Perhaps it was some sort of optical illusion, she pondered, meant to trick her into thinking the staircase was longer than it actually was. She began stepping faster, feeling her heart skip a beat.

                Madoka came to the bottom of the stairs at a sprint, dashing into a similarly colored hallway that stretched across a black abyss, another doorway waiting at the end. As she began to run, out of the corner of her eyes she noticed odd, clock-like objects hovering in the air in the empty blackness beyond the strip of checkered floor that she was running across. Madoka was too preoccupied to make out their designs, but she could see that they weren’t clocks, per se: some had flower insignias on them, while others had gears. But they were all colored black and white, just as checkered as the floor she was running frantically on, and the walls and the stairs she had left behind. As she came to the door, Madoka wondered if she would ever see color again. The endless myriad of black and white was making her dizzy, and somehow only added to her anxious feeling. She had no choice but to keep going.

                Down another hall she dashed, her breathing and footsteps echoing louder and louder as the arrangement of the black and white walls shifted from checkered to a diamond pattern. Madoka barely noticed the change, however, because the sense of urgency she had felt before was now growing more powerful as she continued to run. She needed to find the exit; she needed to get out of this place. How or why, she didn’t know, but it was as if she instinctively knew she had to do it. If she didn’t… Well. She didn’t want to dwell on that, both because she didn’t know what would happen, but also because she didn’t know _what would happen._

                She hurried across another hallway, running through black spires and white lights, until she finally stopped when her gaze fell on the first bit of color she had encountered since entering this strange place: a green exit sign. In any other situation, Madoka was sure she would have cried from relief. At the present, there was only a driving sense of moving forward. Gasping softly for breath and allowing her tired body to catch up with her feverish mind, Madoka slowly walked up one final, small flight of stairs. Each footfall felt a little heavier than the last and her heart was beating harshly against her ribs, but Madoka kept going. Something told her that beyond this door would be the reason why she was here. Swallowing hard, Madoka pushed it open, yielding with a mechanical _clink._

                The sight before was horrendous; Madoka let out a shrill gasp. The sky was overcast and stormy; the city she had thought she was somehow in a moment ago now laying in ruins, parts floating laboriously in the air; the door she had opened was somehow on top of a decrepit tree, a few spires smashed against it from the floating debris. All this was centered around a massive… _thing,_ hovering upside down and encased in faintly shimmering sigils, a immense gear visible past the parting gown that adorned its body. Its arms were flung out to its sides, sleeves billowing out in a flourish, and its head was adorned with a medieval-looking veil that lazily waved behind it. Madoka had never seen such an odd, horrifying creature in her life, but despite her gripping fear, as if her body moved without her consent, she climbed down the crackling, lifeless bark, finding a spire that made a makeshift bridge. She gasped aloud once more as she peered down into the destroyed city below.

                Amid flashing traffic lights and hovering debris was a lone girl with long hair, dressed in an odd, dark colored outfit. Just as Madoka’s gaze fell on her, she dashed forward, somehow flying into the air towards the horrible creature at the center of the ruins. Despite a giant piece of building smashing her into a ruined structure behind her, she emerged from the wreckage in a flash if violet, blocking shimmering strands of fire-colored light with some sort of ornament on her wrist.

                “This… this is terrible!” Madoka breathlessly cried, clenching her hands in fear as she watched the mysterious girl battling the bizarre creature. A small voice at her feet replied, “There’s nothing we can do about it.”

                Madoka glanced at her feet. A white, cat-like creature was seated atop a pile of rubble, watching the dark-haired girl along with her. “It’s too much for her, but I’m sure she was ready.” As it spoke, a particularly strong blast of light caught the other girl off guard, sending her flying into a branch with a burst of smoke and splinters.

                The rose-haired girl turned to the smaller creature, her tone pleading. “She can’t handle this… I can’t just stand by and watch!” She peered over to the fallen girl as the smoke cleared, and somehow, from a thousand feet away, their eyes met.

                “It’s over once you give up.”

                In the next moment, the creature was in front of her, speaking directly to her as its tail waved lazily. “But you can change destiny.”

                Madoka’s eyes widened at those words, only to clamp shut as a flickering traffic light sparked and flashed. When she uncovered her ears, the white creature’s voice was beside her again.

                “This annihilation and grief is inevitable, but you can prevent all of it. _You_ possess the power to do it.”

                She cautiously stepped forward, still gasping for breath. “Really?” As she stepped toward the tiny creature, Madoka thought she faintly heard someone calling out to her, behind her. “Can… can I really make a difference?” The voice was faint and faraway, but somehow she could feel a desperateness in it.

                Together, the rose-haired girl and the white creature gazed out at the monster still floating in the center of the destruction.

                “Can I avoid this outcome?” Madoka turned her eyes to the sitting thing beside her. It turned to her, mouth unmoving and eyes a pinkish red.

                “Of course you can. If you want, all you have to do is make a contract with me, and you’ll become a Puella Magi.”

                Puella Magi… The words echoed in Madoka’s ears as its offering sunk in. She would have the ability to prevent this awful destruction, to stop this horrible monster from doing all this. Would she have the ability to save that girl, she wondered? Somehow, from only seeing her from the back, it seemed that she was suffering… Madoka was frightened, more so than she had ever felt in her life, but she had already known what she wanted to do. She knew what her choice would be. She took a deep breath, and…

                With a gasp, Madoka was awake, sprawled in her bed with her arms around a stuffed rabbit. She blinked, sitting up and groggily looking around her room. It was the same pink wallpaper, the same pink curtains dying the sun’s light a blushing hue, the same heart-print bed sheets she had fallen asleep in. Everything was normal and familiar.

                With a yawn, Madoka laid her head against the rabbit plush. “I was just dreaming,” she sighed softly. Even so, it was such a vivid, lifelike dream: the destroyed city, the floating monster, the mysterious girl and the white creature that had made an offer to her… As she climbed out of her bed, the words that had rung in her ears so solemnly in her dream came back to her: _Puella Magi._


End file.
